Resurrection of T-Rex
Resurrection of T-Rex is episode twenty-one of season two of Hero:108, and episode seventy-three overall. Synopsis Mighty Ray and Crocodile King have a competition to find out who is the best blaster in Hidden Kingdom. Twin Masters resurrects a T-Rex and a caveman to fight First Squad. Trivia * Crocodile King speaks human language. Gallery Resurrection of T-Rex 001.png Resurrection of T-Rex 002.png Resurrection of T-Rex 003.png Resurrection of T-Rex 004.png Resurrection of T-Rex 005.png Resurrection of T-Rex 006.png Resurrection of T-Rex 007.png Resurrection of T-Rex 008.png Resurrection of T-Rex 009.png Resurrection of T-Rex 010.png Resurrection of T-Rex 011.png Resurrection of T-Rex 012.png Resurrection of T-Rex 013.png Resurrection of T-Rex 014.png Resurrection of T-Rex 015.png Resurrection of T-Rex 016.png Resurrection of T-Rex 017.png Resurrection of T-Rex 018.png Resurrection of T-Rex 019.png Resurrection of T-Rex 020.png Resurrection of T-Rex 021.png Resurrection of T-Rex 022.png Resurrection of T-Rex 023.png Resurrection of T-Rex 024.png Resurrection of T-Rex 025.png Resurrection of T-Rex 026.png|"Whoa. It must be on the chilly side, isn't it?" Resurrection of T-Rex 027.png Resurrection of T-Rex 028.png|"Want to me to, uh... heat up your buns for you?" Resurrection of T-Rex 029.png Resurrection of T-Rex 030.png Resurrection of T-Rex 031.png Resurrection of T-Rex 032.png Resurrection of T-Rex 033.png Resurrection of T-Rex 034.png Resurrection of T-Rex 035.png Resurrection of T-Rex 036.png Resurrection of T-Rex 037.png Resurrection of T-Rex 038.png Resurrection of T-Rex 039.png Resurrection of T-Rex 040.png Resurrection of T-Rex 041.png Resurrection of T-Rex 042.png Resurrection of T-Rex 043.png Resurrection of T-Rex 044.png Resurrection of T-Rex 045.png Resurrection of T-Rex 046.png Resurrection of T-Rex 047.png Resurrection of T-Rex 048.png Resurrection of T-Rex 049.png Resurrection of T-Rex 050.png Resurrection of T-Rex 051.png Resurrection of T-Rex 052.png Resurrection of T-Rex 053.png Resurrection of T-Rex 054.png Resurrection of T-Rex 055.png|"Enough!" Resurrection of T-Rex 056.png Resurrection of T-Rex 057.png Resurrection of T-Rex 058.png Resurrection of T-Rex 059.png Resurrection of T-Rex 060.png Resurrection of T-Rex 061.png Resurrection of T-Rex 062.png Resurrection of T-Rex 063.png Resurrection of T-Rex 064.png|"Ugh... Resurrection of T-Rex 065.png|"...Idiots." Resurrection of T-Rex 066.png Resurrection of T-Rex 067.png Resurrection of T-Rex 068.png Resurrection of T-Rex 069.png Resurrection of T-Rex 070.png Resurrection of T-Rex 071.png Resurrection of T-Rex 072.png Resurrection of T-Rex 073.png Resurrection of T-Rex 074.png Resurrection of T-Rex 075.png Resurrection of T-Rex 076.png Resurrection of T-Rex 077.png Resurrection of T-Rex 078.png Resurrection of T-Rex 079.png Resurrection of T-Rex 080.png Resurrection of T-Rex 081.png Resurrection of T-Rex 082.png Resurrection of T-Rex 083.png Resurrection of T-Rex 084.png Resurrection of T-Rex 085.png Resurrection of T-Rex 086.png Resurrection of T-Rex 087.png Resurrection of T-Rex 088.png Resurrection of T-Rex 089.png Resurrection of T-Rex 090.png Resurrection of T-Rex 091.png Resurrection of T-Rex 092.png Resurrection of T-Rex 093.png Resurrection of T-Rex 094.png Resurrection of T-Rex 095.png Resurrection of T-Rex 096.png Resurrection of T-Rex 097.png Resurrection of T-Rex 098.png Resurrection of T-Rex 099.png Resurrection of T-Rex 100.png Resurrection of T-Rex 101.png Resurrection of T-Rex 102.png Resurrection of T-Rex 103.png Resurrection of T-Rex 104.png Resurrection of T-Rex 105.png Resurrection of T-Rex 106.png Resurrection of T-Rex 107.png Resurrection of T-Rex 108.png Resurrection of T-Rex 109.png Resurrection of T-Rex 110.png Resurrection of T-Rex 111.png Resurrection of T-Rex 112.png Resurrection of T-Rex 113.png Resurrection of T-Rex 114.png Resurrection of T-Rex 115.png Resurrection of T-Rex 116.png Resurrection of T-Rex 117.png Resurrection of T-Rex 118.png Resurrection of T-Rex 119.png Resurrection of T-Rex 120.png Resurrection of T-Rex 121.png Resurrection of T-Rex 122.png Resurrection of T-Rex 123.png Resurrection of T-Rex 124.png Resurrection of T-Rex 125.png Resurrection of T-Rex 126.png Resurrection of T-Rex 127.png Resurrection of T-Rex 128.png Resurrection of T-Rex 129.png Resurrection of T-Rex 130.png Resurrection of T-Rex 131.png Resurrection of T-Rex 132.png Resurrection of T-Rex 133.png Resurrection of T-Rex 134.png Resurrection of T-Rex 135.png Resurrection of T-Rex 136.png Resurrection of T-Rex 137.png Resurrection of T-Rex 138.png Resurrection of T-Rex 139.png Resurrection of T-Rex 140.png Resurrection of T-Rex 141.png Resurrection of T-Rex 149.png Notes Quotes "Don't worry, I'm top-notch when it comes to melting stuff." - Crocodile King "Of you? It's so funny, I forgot to laugh!" "Well, maybe you'll learn how to CRY!" - Mighty Ray vs. Crocodile KingCategory:Season 2 Category:Episodes